Pillar
by sandy.zanders
Summary: Someone once asked him: "He is the team's ace, the hero and always gets the spotlight but everyone's important, right. Why are you in the shadow?" To that he had answered, "To support them in their dark times."
1. prologue

**A/N: I wanted to see thing from **_**this **_**perspective as I couldn't find any fictions about few of the **_**unnoticed characters**_**. Are they so unneeded in a team that they appeared only for 4 pages in manga?**

And this is my first time writing and English is not my strongest suite. My love for KnB has pushed me this far... Have mercy!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

He could hear the cheers but he knew it was not for him.

He could feel the coach's trust but it was not entirely on him.

He could see the admiration in everyone's eye but he was not the one on the receiving end.

He isn't the part of crucial moments.

He remains on the side lines and tries his best.

He stands on the same court as with their ace, the _hero._

He doesn't deny the fact that he is not that good player.

He _wants _to be the best.

The match they lost is not because of the captain or the ace's fault.

It is his fault for not being good enough for the _team._

He couldn't do anything but stare as they lost once again.

_Was there anything I could have done?_ He thought as he walked to face his team.

No one blamed him, no one blamed anybody.

They had given their best. They had given their all.

He only blamed himself.

He doesn't want to repent; he wants to strive for the best as he wants to be to see glory.

He wants the glory for the team and for himself.

He wants the team to depend on him too. He wants to share his captain's burden.

_But he has lost his last chance._

They lost to Seirin.

They lost to Touou.

They were defeated by Seirin again.

His last chance was against Shutoku.

Now they have to face the formidable wall without their ace, their hero.

He wants to be the _Hero._ He wants the team to win. He wants to do everything in his power to win.

He had worked hard, he has shed blood and sweat for his team.

The soaring three pointers were unstoppable but his team was not.

Generation of Miracles.

Alas! Shutoku won, Kaijou lost.

His last chance slipped away.

His captain assures the team.

The captain takes pride in his team, so does he.

But lamenting is unavoidable; they are after all only _Men_.

He wanted them to shine and soar high even without their ace but a hero can't be replaced simply.

This time he wanted to be the _HERO_, he wanted _the _smile on his team's faces.

He wanted to restore the _Blue Elites'_ pride before he graduates.

"I guess it is all upon your shoulder,"

He smiles at his juniors as he bid them farewell.

He remembers something;

Someone once asked him:

"**He is the team's ace, the hero and always gets the spotlight but everyone's important, right. Why are you in the shadow?"**

To that he had answered,

"**To support them in their dark times."**

He didn't know how long this bitter defeat will remain.

He forgot his true role in midst of thinking about being a hero and saving the team.

Was he able to fulfil his true duty?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

Do let me know your thoughts by reviewing...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and everything else is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The warm beads of sunlight paved its way through the refractive medium blocking its way and into the well ventilated auditorium of the most prestigious school of Kanagawa prefecture- Kaijou High. He could visibly recall his very first day at the High School when he sat in the front rows; far from the hustle of the crowd and listened to the chairman deliver a passionate speech about the bright future of every student present.

He wanted to enjoy his high school life as well as work hard. Little did he know about the drastic amount of work that would stack on him? For the two years that have passed the only thing he could most remember was gruelling basketball regime and the added responsibility disciplinary committee member.

He rubbed the back of his neck to alleviate the pain from his fall from yesterday. He tried not to recollect the embarrassing event but sadly he did. From the goodness of his heart he tried to stop Kasamatsu from killing Moriyama and Hayakawa but he ended up taking the _kick _and hitting the bench nearby. He always wondered if Kasamatsu had to ever join the soccer team; he would be a prodigy. Not to undermine his capability as a national level point-guard, he is a prodigy in basketball. But now was not the time to think about sports. He needed to give introduction on behalf of the whole disciplinary committee and it was a challenge. Nobody likes to follow all the straitlaced regulation in High-school hence his post is always unwelcomed.

He took deep breaths and straightened himself on the cue of student council president's speech and walked precisely to the allocated space on the podium; facing the eager visages of his juniors. When he heard the president introduce the dreaded committee he walked to the centre and put on his best smile in order to counterbalance the popularly established perspective of the stringent discipline enforcers; _the disciplinary committee_.

"Kobori Kouji, 3-2, Head of Disciplinary Committee. Pleased to meet you all." His voice boomed even without the microphone followed by customary applause but not before an unpleasant silence.

~~0~~

The school front yard was bustling with various clubs displaying their unique selling point and trying to recruit freshmen on the very first day itself. He did not take out his committee badge even when he had to settle down at the basketball club display. The workload on them was minimal as they had a good ground hold on the popularity. In the end they are the _Blue Elites._

He spotted his bushy-eyebrow and ever energized junior, Hayakawa, who was radiating his basketball zest to the new comers and by the look of it he concluded that none of the passersby understood a word he said. He picked up his pace and moved towards his junior in order to help Hayakawa in explanation. Sometimes he worried a lot about his teammates but that couldn't be helped. _Blue Elites_ are filled with some reckless people.

"Why are you here Moriyama?" he voiced when he saw their shooting guard making his unneeded appearance near the booth.

"Why you ask!" his eyes glinted with passion but Kobori knew that it had nothing to do with basketball, per se.

Moriyama looked at the taller male and responded without any further delay, "For recruiting _the_ cute manager." And his background literally sparkled with a pink aura engulfing him. He had to look away in order to save his eyes.

"Don't do anything to scare the fresher," he sighed as he tried to warn the shorter male and then paused to emphasize on the next syllable, "please."

Moriyama grabbed Kobori by his shoulder and the grey eyes focused on the coffee-brown ones as he said, with a dead serious undertone, "Trust me. This time I have learnt everything from a very source-full site. This is going to be a major success."

Kobori did not have the heart to leave the booth after hearing that declaration. He sat down and texted his vice president to take care of the matter on the committee side. He would _probably_ leave when Kasamatsu shows up; he takes a look at the team gathered and smiles at himself, _or maybe not_.

~~0~~

"Everyone calm down!" even with his gifted height and built he couldn't stop the rush of girls by himself. He looked over to his gathered teammates for any help but they had it even worse. Kasamatsu had been rendered mute, thanks to his phobia of girls. With their formidable player taken out of the scenario there were very few left who could hold the crowd. At this crucial period Moriyama had to go on a break. Hayakawa was more than useless with his half baked, fast paced sentences which did not make sense not that anyone was listening, by the look of it.

How did this even happen?

"Girls, Girls!" A new voice joined the tumult but fortunately was favouring. The girls seemed to have turned their attention towards the voice.

"I have to fill in the application first and then we could have all the time to talk." Again the players were submerged in a clamour of girly squeals. Slowly and reluctantly the girls dispersed revealing the cause of the upheaval in their wake.

A blonde boy with a radiant smile came to his view and without much hesitation he sat on the chair before the basketball club's display table. He put his arm casually on the table and leaned forward with his eyes narrowing that mismatched his earlier warm smile.

Kobori looked around for his captain and the team's power forward but found no one beside him. He could see the retreating figures of the said teammates, with Kasamatsu being dragged away by the energetic man beside him. Kobori chuckled at the thought of Kasamatsu straining to keep his composure when around girls and then to have left with no energy to deal with Hayakawa.

He worried a bit about his newly appointed captain while turning to look at the freshman sitting before him. "Do you want to join the basketball team?" he put on his innate smile while asking.

"Of course Senpai! That's why I'm here." His smile became wider so did his eyes. Kobori couldn't pinpoint where he had seen the familiar face of the fresher as he handed out the application form.

"Fill out this form." Kobori directed. The blonde guy whistled nonchalantly as he filled out the essential blanks.

"Here Senpai!" he barked with a whole new level of enthusiasm while handing over the filled form.

Kobori took back the form and with a gentle smile gave out further instruction, "You have to come in day after tomorrow after school to the gymnasium-one for tryouts for becoming an official member-"

"Whaaa! Wait!" he was halted by the loud scream from the freshman. But he didn't understand the surprised face of the junior. Obviously every sport club has a tryout and not that the applicants are kicked off the club; it is just to estimate their calibre- _not much of a deal_. _Was he not in any sports club during his middle school?_ Kobori thought.

"Yeah! It is not a big deal," he continued so as to not scare him away already, "you won't be kicked out or anything not until the coach asks you to."

A stifled haughty laugh escapes the freshman's lip that catches Kobori's attention s he looks over to the blonde with a raised eyebrow. The freshman looks directly into his eyes and says, "You might not have recognised me."

The joyful demeanour is abruptly replaced by a daunting one but Kobori holds his place although his attention is directed towards a tapping sound. He looks at the table to see the slender finger of the freshman beating the application form on the table, right next to applicant's name section.

**Kise Ryouta**

No wonder he seemed familiar to him_, one of the Generation of Miracles._

"I will come to the tryouts." He said without much of his earlier enthusiasm and then left to mind his further business.

Kobori was stunned to have met him, their coach had informed them already but meeting him suddenly was bit of a surprise. He took the filled form left by Kise and stacked it up with the others. He couldn't help but think about the bright future for his team with the addition of a member of the Generation of Miracles.

~~0~~

Moriyama was not happy to hear the news of the girls-uproar event from him, "Why did the girls leave?"

Kobori chuckled at his teammate expression and replied, "We will get a manager. Don't worry."

At the cue a girl appeared before them with a smile and asked for the application procedure for the team's manager. She had a mesmerizing face with a set of dazzling blue eyes and auburn hair. The girl who came after her raised the bar of beauty to another level. Then the girl after that was _Haruhi Sachiko, _the gorgeous and heart-throbbing beauty of the third year's batch. And all asked for team's manager's post.

"Haruhi-san has fallen for me. It is written all over her face." Moriyama said while gently picking the form that was filled, "She has applied for manager post to be close to me." With an uncanny smile he entered his own world of existent possibilities.

Kobori seemed confused. Haruhi did talk nicely with Moriyama when she was filling in the form though very few sentences were exchanged. He has never interacted with her much to conclude anything about her character but what could have made her apply for a manager's job and as far as he knew she worked with the arts club as their vice-head. For her to join the basketball team as a manager would occupy most of her time and she can't possibly hold two important posts.

He looked at the shooter next to him, who was drifting away from the face of reality altogether and knew he was not going to listen to anything Kobori had to say. He wondered how Moriyama always blew anything, especially concerning ladies, out of proportion.

Before he knew, the number of manager candidates outweighed the number of new player applicants. It was the first time he noticed the number of beautiful girls in the school and surprisingly every one of them were nice to talk to.

~~0~~

"What is this?" Kasamatsu put his hand angrily on the table and broke the chit-chat between his vice-captain and the shooting guard.

Moriyama looked up with a confused look, "What?"

"This ridiculous amount of application?" he pinched the bridge of his nose which was tingling with his growing irritation.

"What's wrong with that? We should be happy about the enthusiasm shown towards the club, right _Captain_." Moriyama teasingly chose the words while cupping his cheeks.

Veins popped on Kasamatsu's forehead and his steel blue eyes glinted with hellish fury, "Moriyama!"

Kobori instinctively got up in order to stop early bloodshed, like yesterday, as he heard Kasamatsu shouting. "We are at school," Kobori said while trying to interfere but Moriyama was head-butted in a blink of an eye.

"How mean!" Moriyama cried first with the bruise on both their heads being quite visible.

"We won't have a female manager. That is final." Kasamatsu, with an extremely stern expression, crushed Moriyama's dreams and left the scene, leaving no room for argument.

Kobori looked at his poor teammate, whose soul seemed to have seeped out of his body from the declaration, and offered a glass of water, "Here. Lift your spirit."

He smiled and with a damper to his mood said, while taking the glass, "As if this would stop me. Coach will sanction the application for manager." Kobori doubted if the coach would agree knowing the team's captain phobia. But he didn't have it in himself to break Moriyama's hopes once again. Soon Moriyama's drifted to his world while muttering something.

A pat on his shoulder made Kobori look up to face Kaijou's bespectacled shooting guard, "Ah! Nakamura." And he receives just a nod from the said boy.

Kobori lets his junior, Nakamura Shinya, take his place and help Moriyama with the application until Hayakawa returns from wherever Kasamatsu has buried him. Moriyama had a choice of not sitting on the club display but he was persistent to find a new manager by himself. He didn't think that Moriyama would be leaving the display anytime except for small break. He couldn't worry much about the club now because he had to work now with the disciplinary committee. He received a text saying that there is a ruckus that needs to be settled. He sighs as he leaves his teammates to do their job for the day.

~~0~~

"Again." He sighed looking over to a very familiar scene unfolding before him of which, earlier, he was a part of.

"It has gone out of our control." His vice-chair, Mizutani Rei, tried to explain but she was blushing and stuttering most of the time.

He looked over the girls, thanks to his height, and easily spotted the epicentre. He waded half the way through the crowd but soon was restrained by the dense packing of bodies. He cleared his throat and in last ditch effort he raised his voice, "Line up everyone." Only few head turned and when reorganization dawned over, mostly the ones familiar with the committee, moved aside allowing Kobori to breathe.

"Listen everyone," he continued in his raised tone while walking towards the reason of chaos, "do maintain the decorum of the school." Only now he realise that Kise is a model with lots of fangirls. This information had slipped past his memory when talking to him earlier.

The blonde looked up and smiled brightly, "Good to see you Senpai~" He sweat-dropped looking at Kise's animated face and the ignored him to control the situation at hand, "Problems are bound to be created due to this kind of behaviour." He tried his best not to mar the committee's image any further.

There were some disappointed sighs and murmurs which made Kobori feel a bit guilty but some things are meant to be done in order to keep up the decorum of an educational institute. Since there were no rude jeers from the crowd he felt satisfied with himself.

The relief was short-lived when a girl pulled his sleeve to get his attention, "We just wanted to talk to Kise-kun."

That was just an innocent statement. There was nothing wrong in that. That would not derate any educational institute. He kept his cool by smiling and saying, "No need to rush it today. You have plenty of time."

The girl still looked at him with determined blue eyes, "But he would be busy later and none of us would like to interrupt him."

_She sure is a persistent and logical one_, with only that though in his mind he could not find a proper retort. Kise is going to be awfully busy once the basketball club starts and it would be nasty if this kind of crowd is always present during practices. He safely chose his words as a last resort, with the most soothing tone he could muster, "I'm sure things will work out just fine."

The girl's auburn bangs covered her eyes as she retraced her hand and muttered, "Yeah."

"So let us disperse." And surprisingly the crowd cleared even though reluctantly.

"Thank you Kobori-senpai." Mizutani said once she came into his view, "We have no idea what would have happened without you." By the look of it she must have put in a lot of effort, her usually neatly combed pale brown hair was messy and out of her pony tail.

"Sorry, I should have come earlier." He bowed his head a bit and looked at his other members, which were just handful in number, "Thanks for your hard work." Other than his vice-chair all of them dispersed to look or patrol around the campus.

He looked at Mizutani's face and could very well figure out that she must have taken a fall while controlling the crowd. He reached towards his pocket to lend his handkerchief to her but Kise beat him to it. The blonde, without Mizutani's permission, wiped the dirt out of her left cheek and said, "Thanks for your help Senpai. Sorry to have caused so much trouble." Mizutani yelped at the abrupt contact and then her face turned crimson.

"N-no problem." She bowed down to both of the guys and left without another word.

Kobori looked at the ball of sunshine next to him and said, "You might cause a lot of problem."

"Ehh! How mean~" Kise cringed at such a blunt statement from his senpai and he hasn't even started playing in the club.

Kobori realised what he had said and quickly tried to correct himself, "No, no. I mean your fangirls like you so much that it would be difficult if we do not draw a line."

"What kind of line should I draw?" He asked not understanding completely what his senior said.

"We will see that later." He waved his had to postpone the topic. Now since the matter on hand has been closed he can leave to check on the basketball display, "I'm leaving then." He announced to the freshman and picked his duffle bag from the corner, where he had asked Mizutani to keep.

He looked around to find the place unnaturally empty. He couldn't believe the extent of people that are dreading to pass by for the sake of avoiding the crowd. He looked back towards the blonde who had slumped against the wall. He felt bad about leaving his new teammate behind, who was sure to be playing as a part of regular, all by himself.

"You can go the cafeteria and eat something." Kise looked towards Kobori with surprise.

Kobori then rummaged through his duffle bag and took out a tetra-packed juice and threw it towards Kise, who caught it without much effort, "Drink it and roam around the campus." To him Kise did look tired from all the girls he had to deal with.

"Senpai is so kind." Kise smiled and murmured which Kobori wasn't able to hear. Both of them bid goodbye and went their separate ways for the day.

When he reached the display he found Kasamatsu trying to kill Moriyama and Hayakawa. Looking at his teammates Kobori had a feeling that addition of Kise to the team is somehow going to raise Kasamatsu's blood pressure, even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and supporting!<strong>

**A/N:** For those who haven't read the manga- no worries. I will tell you before when there is a spoiler. Here, Nakamura Shinya (I think he is handsome :3) is a cannon and the rest are OCs, which are needed to fill in few places. Manga only concentrated on few aspect of life *ahem* basketball *ahem* so we have no other data. I can't explain more, I will let the story speak for itself.

Thanks **Waremono Iv** for the review... I really hope that you like this too :3

Anyways I heard Jan 2015 is season 3 and Dec 29 will have a new serialization of KnB... Can't wait for **KnB S3**! It has the most exciting matches ever XD I want my mind to be blown to bits by the first episode because hopefully Kise will reveal *slap*  
><strong>Dude NO SPOILER!<br>**I wanted to say _charms_ :P

**~Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2: Look Ahead

_**A/N: **__Just wanted to give my thanks to all the readers. There is something I wanted to say about the line up of basketball team. I'm not sure if this is how it is but I could only conclude this-  
>The main players who would start the match (the line up changes according to the matches- you know sometimes Kise is too precious to be sent against a weak team) are the <em>_**starting members**__.  
>The next are <em>_**regulars**__ who are would sometimes be starting members (the ones who play when Kise is too precious to go out) and they are on the benches.  
>The last are the <em>_**reserve **__players.  
>Do correct me if I'm wrong, this will be a great help! If not then I will continue with this understanding. <em>

Thanks** Iv **for your support. I was extremely glad to hear your views and I hope I can write better dialogue in this story. I hope you can enjoy this as much as my previous one. I have corrected my mistake. Thank you so much! I will always be grateful for youe encouragement.

Thanks to _**Anonymous-san**_for the review. Sorry was not able to upload this. Real life didn't spare me much and I had a very long writer's block (though I had written 1k words of this chapter). When the block was over I concentrated a bit more on my other fic. Sorry! But I hope this makes up for it. Like you, I too was intrigued by the idea of some less prominent characters. It seems that they are more invisible than _Kuroko_.

Sometimes I forget that Susa and Kobori exist. Seems like Anime has given Kobori some more screen time as compared to manga. Writing about Kobori is like introducing OCs... Well, I ranted enough!

**Warning:** Didn't get time to proof read this. Hopefully silly mistakes are minimal.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and everything else are just figments of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Look Ahead**

Although officially High School was closed for the day and would only reopen for a new term until two day later, the basketball club wouldn't rest- the captain said, the vice-captain agreed and coach saw nothing wrong about it. The same couldn't be said about the other players. Hayakawa beamed with energy, Moriyama sulked due to many reasons and the reserve players gave a mixed reaction. All said and done, the team had to come the next day at 9 am. The meeting was held after the school's club display was over and was adjourned within fifteen minutes.

He waited for everyone to leave before making his way towards the gym's exit. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but smile to himself while thinking about the coming year. He wanted to play till his heart content and seize back something that was taken away from them.

"Why did you leave so late?" His thoughts were broken by a stern voice and when he looked down his gaze met with equally stern eyes.

"Sorry Kasamatsu." He didn't know that he was the reason his friend had to wait.

"I don't want you to apologize. I just- argh! Forget it" Kasamatsu said while massaging his nape. Kobori knew that Kasamatsu has been acting weird but he didn't know if he was the right person that should say something to ease his troubles.

He was appointed the vice-captain but he could definitely see the difference in the burden carried by both of them. Kasamatsu has something bothering him and Kobori knows the cause behind it. It must be about the pass Kasamatsu missed at Inter-High and Kaijou had a gruesome defeat, he looked at his captain walking next to him in silence and said, "Let's win this Inter-High."

Kaijou lost their first game in Inter-High and they couldn't even win in the Winter-Cup but this year they are going to surface and regain their rightful place. Kasamatsu knew Kobori and a declaration from him set some of his fears aside, "Yeah."

Clearly, Kasamatsu is worried sick about his role. The coach was not hesitant while appointing Kasamatsu as the captain. Sometimes he felt it to be a punishment; he has to atone for his failure. While walking towards the main gate of the school he was silently glad for having someone _reliable_ to rely upon.

They parted their ways and each looking forward to a new beginning and with a will to uphold their _pride_.

~~0~~

From the front porch he could smell the aroma of fried vegetables coming from the kitchen. His stomach grumbled before he could hit the doorbell, "Didn't even play today." But controlling crowd that grew near Kise had taken quite a toll.

"I'm home." He declared as soon as he entered the main hallway of his home.

"Welcome back." a reply came from the kitchen in a familiar feminine tone of his mother as he was placing his shoes in the proper place in the stand.

He headed upstairs to change and freshen up for dinner and decided to jog later in the night. The night breeze was warm so he kept the window of his room open. He dumped his duffle bag on his study-table and headed for a shower.

Dinner was satisfying considering his hunger. "Onii-san! How was your day?" his younger sister, Hanna, asked while helping their mother in clearing the dishes from the table.

"It was good." He smiled down at his sister who would start her first year, two days later, in his previous middle school.

"Are you excited about your new school?" he asked his sister who eagerly nodded her head in reply which resulted in her hair bouncing haphazardly.

The kids handed their plated to their mother who arranged them in the dish washer. She dried her hands while telling the kids that their dad might be late and they should head for bed.

He went back to his room, soon after, on the first floor of their modest house. His family wasn't extremely well-off nor were they overtly poor. Both his parents worked well within the prescribed work shift and gave family the needed attention and care. In short he wasn't plagued by any childhood trauma. Till date his life had small ripples that he was able to sort out.

His saint-like patience was his virtue but he has no idea how he kept himself so steady. At the face of distress at their loss he hadn't lost his composure. When people eyed his friend with hate he didn't share the same sentiment. He stead fast chose to stand with Kasamatsu.

He silently closed the door of his room and walked towards his desk placed near the window. The warm spring breeze washed into his spacious room and caressed his face making him dip his progress in order to enjoy the gentle warmth and light fragrance.

In his trance he had not kept the proper track of his path but he avoided banging his head with the book self attached on top of his desk. A muffled chuckle emanated from his throat and at the same instant his eyes caught sight of his last year's notes.

He picked all his notes and glanced over 'history' notebook. It brought back sweet and sour memories along with some terrifying reminder of practices. But something else too cropped up in his mind, "I have to give this to Kurosawa."

Hurriedly he arranged all his notes and started to add some sticky-notes with positive information on each notebook and then arranging it neatly it in a new carton. The activity consumed more than an hour and by the end of it was too late to take a jog out in the night.

He headed back to his bed but sleep eluded him. He was excited about the days to come where they can work hard as the Blue Elites and be victorious regardless of anything.

~~0~~

His eyes opened when sunlight fell on his face as the natural alarm. He liked it this way. He had never once used the digital alarm. He doesn't like to be woken up with a jerk but rather enjoys it when the he is bathed in the sun's first light as it hits his face. With the bird chirping alongside the blooming cherry blossom trees and sunshine, it was a perfect morning.

He carried out his morning chores and reached down to the living room just as the breakfast was being laid out. His father was already present and was engrossed in reading the newspaper. His height was genetically transferred from his father; a rather tall man but with black locks and hazel eyes. His appearance was more akin to his mother; an above average heighted woman with coffee brown straight waist-long hair tied up neatly and the same coffee-brown eyes. His family had striking resemblance. His younger sister, Hanna, also possessed similar features with wavy coffee brown hair reaching till her shoulder blade, bangs parted to her right, and hazel eyes.

He sat down quietly opposite to his father and started eating after giving customary thanks; _itadakimasu_. By the time his sister had to join he had already left the house.

~~0~~

As usual he arrives early to the gymnasium. He quickly changes into his shorts, sweat shirt and shoes and opens the equipment room. He arranges the carts filled with orange balls and starts with some warm ups.

After five minute or so he starts practicing his shots and between those shots he would sometime dunk.

"You are too early Kobori." He missed the shot.

He turned to meet his teammate, "Seems that you have arrived early too."

"I'm just fifteen minutes early, idiot. I'm pretty sure you came an hour early." Sometimes he would be surprised with Kasamatsu's earnest deduction.

He smiled and didn't say anything further but Kasamatsu had something more to say, "You are going to spoil all the freshmen, mother-hen."

"Eh..." he laughed at the new nickname he received. "You would set them straight then."

"Whatever." Kasamatsu mumbled and started with his stretches.

Soon the coach too arrived so he resumed his training

~~0~~

"No Nakamura. That is not how you do it." Moriya said to his fellow shooting guard. "You have to lose those glasses for this."

"I don't think that would be good." His junior replied shying away at the thought of discarding his spectacles.

Moriyama thought for some time and replied, "Chicks do dig nerds too."

Nakamura Shinya had no more words to say though that was unnecessary. A flying kick from their captain silenced the noisy regular.

"What was that for Kasamatsu?" Moriyama said while rubbing his bruised nose. Recently the assault on him has escalated.

"Teach your junior basketball, not pick-up points." The prominent and perennial vein of furious Kasamatsu spoke louder.

"I can't allow him to waste his youth like you do." Moriyama said while combing his hair to proper place.

"What did you say?" a very dark and dangerous aura had already encircled Kasamatsu.

"He can't a(ll)ow Nakamura-san to waste his you(th)." Hayakawa Mitsuhiro replied energetically with the good intention of that his captain could have had hearing problem.

Soon a ball flew and hit Hayakawa square on his face while a ragging Kasamatsu barked, "Talk normally. You are still not comprehendible."

Kobori would have liked to intervene and save the poor regular hides but he was currently occupied with the coach refreshing the training schedule. Kasamatsu had told him that he is okay with any training menu the coach brews up but Kobori was worried that if the coach is left alone to his wishes then they might not come out alive.

~~0~~

"Sorry but we cannot accept female manager." Coach said for the hundredth time to another new girl who approached.

"But why?" she asked desperately with her blue eyes widened.

"We already have a ton of applicants." He said calmly because the girl looked like she was on the verge of tearing down.

"I have already applied for it yesterday." She said while clutching the hem of her yellow shirt.

"Then you will have to give us time to decide." He couldn't believe that till last year they never this many _pretty_ girls applying for the manager post.

This year their lady manager, Tatsuki-sensei, resigned from the post as she decided to put more effort into teaching _English_. Kasamatsu had warmed up to her because she hardly talked to anyone.

The girl puffed her cheeks and left after saying, "Please do pick me, Coach. The name is Suzuki Rin."

After having dealt with thirty odd girls the coach sighed. He didn't know that the girls were so keen on joining the club as the manager that they would take a trip to school on their day off, "Where were these dedicated ladies?"

"They are all third and second years." Kasamatsu joined their coach after making sure all the female soul had left.

"You are awfully sure of that." Coach said as he handed the training regime, decided with the help of Kobori, to the captain.

"They are the only ones who would have access to information telling them the needed venue and schedule for basketball club." Kasamatsu reasoned while flipping through the pages of the training plan.

Their coach pinches his nose bridge and says nothing more. Kasamatsu stops, hands back the clipboard to the coach who was trying to chase away an impending migraine and says, "Thank you very much for listening to my request."

"Yeah! No problem. Win the Inter-High as your repayment." He took the extended clipboard and left to sit on the bench.

Kasamatsu nodded his head and signalled Kobori to assemble all the members for the announcement of the new training menu.

"Listen up! We have to start preparing from the next minute for Inter-High. No slacking in the new training module." He announced when he saw everyone gather. He pulled the white-board available and with the help of the marker started explaining the plan for practice for the next one week.

After completing his explanation he asked, "Any doubts?"

"When will we be recruiting the new manager?" he didn't have to look to know the person speaking.

Kasamatsu's bangs covered his eyes but everyone could notice the visible trembles running down their captain's arm who was trying to control his fury. Kobori knew that it was a matter of seconds before Moriyama is plumbed to death. He knew his efforts to stop Kasamatsu would be futile.

"Moriyama Yoshitaka!" Kasamatsu's voice boomed and the marker flew and point blank hit the shooter's head.

"There will be no female manager. End of the topic." He looked at everyone sternly as he gave the warning.

"I heard differently." A new voice joined in and this time it was gentle and feminine.

Everyone's eye fixated on the yet another new comer. Her beauty made everyone's jaw drop. Her waist-long silky black hair flowed in the air as she walked casually into the gym and her amethyst eyes locked on Kasamatsu. She neared the captain and said while tucking away a stray bang and revealing her complete forehead, "Coach said that you would be requiring some time to decide who the new manager would be."

Fury was long forgotten and Kasamatsu looked away from the approaching beauty who made simple jeans and black halter top look like it has been meant to be worn by _exclusive elites_. Not the Kaijou's _Blue Elites_.

Kobori cut her path towards Kasamatsu and said, "I will take you the coach to sort out the issue."

He could not let Kasamatsu stutter and hyperventilate _now_. He has just been appointed the captain and from the very beginning he needs to be a strong image for the rest to follow. Today the assembled players are already familiar with Kasamatsu and have known his strengths and weaknesses. He believed that his judgement was for the best. If they see Kasamatsu stutter and fumble then they will remember the crucial pass he missed. At any cost, Kasamatsu has ample of hurdles to cross.

She stared at the taller male with crystal amethyst eyes and simply nodded. He needn't move much further because their coach soon arrived.

"What is all these commotion?" he asked and when his eyes settled at the beauty he involuntarily asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Haruhi Sachiko from 3-2." She said with a delicate smile.

All the words that the coach had planned to say got caught in his throat hence there was only silence that came as a response.

Somehow Moriyama had gained his consciousness after being hit spot on and had walked over towards the coach. When he saw Haruhi he replied, "Your beauty as the manager will help the deranged souls to find their path. I too look upon the light radiating from you to be the source of my happiness and my path towards," Moriyama took a deep breath to give a dramatic effect to his climax part, "your heart."

Kobori wished that Moriyama would tune down his _research_ on pick-up lines. Haruhi seemed to have paled even more than her usual ceramic skin.

"I think you can come with me." The coach came to her rescue and she gladly accepted the help.

Moriyama was about to follow her but Kobori held him back by his shoulder and Kasamatsu shouted as soon as Haruhi was out of sight, "Let us resume the practice."

Moriyama reluctantly dragged his feet and Kobori made sure that he keeps an eye out for their shooter who could bail out to scare some poor girl. Moriyama turned back and pointed and looked intensely at Kobori and said, "I will make Haruhi fall even deeper in love with me."

"Sure you will." Kobori replied with a smile although he didn't think it was a likely event.

"What are you two dragging your feet for?" Kasamatsu called out sharply to the regular standing behind.

On the far end of the court Haruhi asked the coach, "You should at least tell the girls clearly the decision. It is rude to keep them waiting."

"It is true that we are looking for a manager but we are trying to avoid the female." Coach explained to her but she did not seem satisfied with the answer.

She crossed her arms, "Is there a rule stating that girls can't be managers. On contrary, managers are usually female."

"It is not written on stone." His head was throbbing from all the _extra work_ he had to deal with. He couldn't understand why the girls were so persistent.

"I am in Kasamatsu's class since first year. So I know about his _problem _with the female population and I overheard that he has been appointed the captain. Is it the reason why?" Coach knew never to judge a book by its cover but looking at a beautiful girl he went wrong.

"That is the reason why. Now if you won't mind leaving." His gruff voice and the splitting headache made it sound ruder than intended.

"I will leave and be a good teacher and not lie to your students, be they male or _female_." She kept her calm aura and left. He did feel terrible for lying to the girls but he too was not capable enough to handle situations revolving so many girls.

Girls were not just the only problem they faced. Moriyama missed all of his shots while grumbling, "Haruhi-san is my only light. Without her the darkness envelops me and I don't know where to aim."

He even struck a pose which made Hayakawa break into tears and say "Mo(ri)yama-san! We wou(l)d do ou(r) best to (l)ift you(r) spi(r)it."

"Hey! How can I ever deal with these people?" Kasamatsu mumbled to himself while crossing his arms across his chest with numerous veins popping.

~~0~~

"I heard that because of Kasamatsu's phobia of female we wouldn't be getting a manager." A third year with brown locks said to his two other friends during their break between practices. The group was standing near the entrance of the locker room.

"You are kidding me." One of his friends was quick to react.

"Seriously, I was going to take permission from coach to leave me early when I overheard his conversation with Haruhi-san." The brunette emphasised on his good luck too.

"Damn this!" the other friend of his replied and continued with scorn, "After what he did in Inter-High he was appointed the captain and now _this_."

"Man! Is he really fit to be a captain?" The brunette put up a question and shrugged his shoulder with utter disappointment.

"Must have bribed the coach." The first friend replied.

"Always screaming and beating up others. Sheesh! What a barbarian!" The second friend joined in to add fuel to the fire.

"And we are going to follow his orders." The brunette sneered and leaned his back and head against the wall. He looked up to the ceiling and said, "Kobori would have been better."

A round of whistle signalled them to gather around and so everyone did. Kobori walked behind the trio who were blaming Kasamatsu. He had heard everything. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but it looked like they wanted anyone near them to hear the spiteful comments.

He balled his fists and locked his gaze onto the three's head. He couldn't believe the nerve his batch/team mate had to say such bitter words. Those who played _that_ day knew how it felt like. Moriyama was still on regular but not the starting member and Hayakawa was just promoted to the bench too. It was Kobori and Kasamatsu along with their three senior who took the blow and responsibility of loosing.

The next scheduled programme was equally gruelling like the ones in the morning. The lunch, they had earlier, even threatened to violently come crashing out.

Later the coach took pity on them and dismissed the club fifteen minutes early. Kobori stayed back, as usual, till everyone left. When he saw the familiar trio he had an urge to talk to them. This surprised him because he never felt like _this_.

He was soon spotted by those three teammates of his and for some unknown reason the brunette walked towards Kobori.

"Kobori! I want to know why didn't you become the captain." He asked. Kobori was stunned by the brunette's straight forwardness. He couldn't believe that his batch-mate actually thought that their thinking was correct.

"Why do you ask something like this?" Kobori asked but he was ready to confront the brunette if time arises. Kobori did notice that everyone had already left including this brunette's friends.

"Isn't the reason _obvious_?" he replied while rolling his eyes. This made Kobori think that his eavesdropping on these people was _staged_.

He would rather not fall into this _vague_ trap so he replied, "The coach has his reasons."

"You know that this is a load of bullshit." He shifted his weight to his right side and it looked like he wanted Kobori to agree to his point. Standing in an empty corridor of the gym Kobori could feel something stir inside him. It wasn't anger, hatred or despise. It was pity.

He looked at the brunette and said, hopefully to end this moot discussion, "_It is easy to blame, complain and dwell in the past. Those who look ahead even after their failure; are the ones who should lead the team_."

While he was saying this he was being true to his feeling. He was nothing compared to Kasamatsu because unlike him Kasamatsu has a different perspective. Every one of them talked about their previous year letdown but only the _captain_ can pick the team up from shambles and take them ahead.

The light that Kasamatsu showed is the one; he believed that would bring a bright future.

The brunette looked at Kobori with a shell-shocked expression as the logic started to implant in his head. Kobori patted his batch-mate's shoulder once and walked ahead.

Kasamatsu was standing just few meters ahead of Kobori and at the corner where they would turn to go outside. He could very well hear whatever transpired between his _vice-captain_ and his teammate.

When Kobori took the turn to go outside he spotted Kasamatsu standing. He smiled at him while not being aware of the fact that his team's _captain's fear_ has been set aside by the team's _vice-captain's_ _trust_, _support _and declaration.

"Let's leave, Kobori." Kasamatsu said while putting his hands inside his jeans pocket.

"Yeah." Kobori said as both of them walked side by side and looking straight ahead while anticipating an exciting year ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and supporting!<strong>


End file.
